


Credulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [509]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva has always found McGee to be gullible. She expects more of the same when she starts in on Tony while he's collecting voice prints, but McGee doesn't behave as she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/22/2000 for the word [credulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/22/credulous).
> 
> credulous  
> Ready or inclined to believe on slight or uncertain evidence.  
> Based on or proceeding from a disposition to believe too readily.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #205 Realise.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Credulous

McGee listened to Tony go from house to house and badly wanted to make it stop. Tony’s jokes weren’t funny. The things he was talking about were completely inane. Still his father had raised him right. He knew you didn’t leave a man behind, no matter how annoying you found him.

He may not have had it drilled into him from actually being in the marines or whatever, but he knew it was serious. His FLETC classes before joining NCIS had reinforced that for him too. So it never even crossed his mind to actually turn Tony off. Sure he may have fantasized about it, but he never would have done it. 

Still over many years, McGee’s credulous nature had made it easy for Ziva to manipulate him and use him to get between Gibbs and Tony. Thinking to do more of the same, Ziva started in on how annoying Tony was and how they were better than this and shouldn’t have to do this. Then something even McGee couldn’t believe happened. 

Ziva turned Tony off. It was then that McGee realized Ziva was too good to be true. If she didn’t protect Tony, there was no way she would protect his back either.

McGee quickly turned Tony back on. He couldn’t believe what Ziva had done. “Are you trying to get him killed?” McGee muttered angrily as a few of his delusions fell to the ground around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
